<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бейл Органа: лучший папочка далекой-далекой Галактики by eva_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405094">Бейл Органа: лучший папочка далекой-далекой Галактики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s'>eva_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Essays / Meta Essay, Other, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, фандомная аналитика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эссе, призванное познакомить вас с одним из лучших daddy в gffa — Бейлом Органой</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бейл Органа: лучший папочка далекой-далекой Галактики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предисловие: этот текст — эссе, а не энциклопедическая статья, и личного мнения автора в ней будет больше, чем фактов и канонизма. В тексте есть анимированные гифки. Часть картинок взята из открытых источников (все права принадлежат правообладателям).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="centered">
    
  </p><p>Бейл Органа — один из второстепенных персонажей «Звездных Войн», его роль в сюжете слабо известна широкой аудитории и изрядно недооценена. Кто же он? Сенатор, вице-король Альдераана, друг и соратник Падме Амидалы, один из основателей Альянса за восстановление республики, приемный отец принцессы Леи, воспитавший дочь лидером Сопротивления — одним словом, положительный герой и лучший папочка далекой-далекой Галактики.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h4>Биография</h4>
</div><p><span class="img_left"><a href="https://padawanlost.tumblr.com/post/180804935718/star-wars-alphabet-b-bail-organa"></a><span class="img_caption">© <a href="https://padawanlost.tumblr.com/post/180804935718/star-wars-alphabet-b-bail-organa">padawanlost</a></span></span>Разобраться в биографии Бейла не так-то просто с учетом обширного и противоречивого лора «Звездных войн». Бейл Органа носит титул Вице-короля и занимает должность Первого председателя Альдераана, высокотехнологичной богатой планеты в Центральных мирах, прекрасной и зеленой, знаменитой своими горами и водопадами. Главные ценности жителей Альдераана — миролюбие, образованность, связь с природой.</p><p>Супруга Бейла Органы — Бреха Антиллес, королева Альдераана. Русская Вукипедия именует Бейла консортом Брехи, однако не факт, что это верно — должность Первого председателя (First Chairman) и вице-короля (Viceroy) намекает, что у Бейла широкие управленческие полномочия, к тому же, согласно части источников альдераанский род Органа — королевский, и именно его представителям передавался по наследству альдераанский трон. Так что Бейл, скорее всего, полноправный правитель, и титул вице-короля равен титулу короля.</p><p><span class="img_right"><a href="https://buffskeleton.tumblr.com/post/125763542647"></a><span class="img_caption">© <a href="https://buffskeleton.tumblr.com/post/125763542647">buffskeleton</a></span></span>С этим связана история об Альдераанском споре за власть: имевшей место около двадцати лет назад от таймлайна «Скрытой угрозы» междоусобицы, в которой рода Органа и Антиллес боролись за альдераанский трон (по-видимому, к этому моменту истории Альдераана аристократические рода так часто роднились между собой, что стало непонятно, у кого действительно больше прав по крови). Спор был разрешен при вмешательстве джедая: власть отошла к отцу Бейла Органы, а сам Бейл женился на представительнице (и, видимо, наследнице) рода Антиллес Брехе. Надо оговориться, что в относительно новых книгах, <em>«Queen's Shadow» E.K. Johnston</em> и <em>«Leia, Princess of Alderaan» Клаудии Грей</em> могут найтись противоречия этому сюжету, однако мне он нравится и кажется довольно логичным.</p><p>Итак, если придерживаться этой версии, став наследником вице-короля Альдераана, Бейл вступает в традиционную для наследника должность — сенатора от Альдераана в Галактическом сенате. В этой должности мы и видим его впервые в приквелах.</p><p><span class="img_left"><a href="https://padawanlost.tumblr.com/post/180804935718/star-wars-alphabet-b-bail-organa"></a><span class="img_caption">© <a href="https://padawanlost.tumblr.com/post/180804935718/star-wars-alphabet-b-bail-organa">padawanlost</a></span></span>Во время Войн клонов Бейл Органа вошел в так называемый Комитет Лоялистов, который канцлер Палпатин создал внутри Сената как собственный консульский совет. Этот Комитет затем заподозрил Палпатина в злоупотреблениях и в итоге обернулся против него. Кроме Бейла Органы туда входили Мон Мотма, Падме Амидала, Орн Фри Таа и другие сенаторы. Существует <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI4PHNBAHo8">вырезанная сцена</a> с одним из собраний этого Комитета.</p><p>Также политическая и миротворческая деятельность Бейла раскрывается в сериале «Войны клонов». Еще одно большое приключение Органы — путешествие на Зигулу вместе с Оби-Ваном Кеноби — описано в романе «Wild Space» Карен Миллер.</p><p>После Приказа 66 и падения Энакина Скайуокера на Темную сторону Бейл Органа помогает магистру Йоде спастись, а затем, после гибели Падме, удочеряет одного из новорожденных детей Энакина Скайуокера и Падме — Лею. У Бейла и Брехи нет собственных детей из-за проблем со здоровьем Брехи, и они рады обрести наследницу. Роль Бейла Органы в качестве отца знакомой нам принцессы Леи раскрыта в нескольких источниках, наиболее крупный из которых — вышеупомянутый роман Клаудии Грей «Leia, Princess of Alderaan» (у него еще есть комикс-адаптация).</p><p><span class="img_right"><a href="https://lady-arryn.tumblr.com/post/632983035135000576"></a><span class="img_caption">© <a href="https://lady-arryn.tumblr.com/post/632983035135000576">lady-arryn</a></span></span>Именно члены Комитета Лоялистов впоследствии стали организаторами первого сопротивленческого движения во времена Галактической империи. Продолжая служить в сенате Империи, Бейл Органа тайно вкладывал много труда в деятельность Альянса за восстановление республики. Упоминания и краткие эпизоды об этом можно найти в сериале «Звездные войны: Повстанцы» (Star Wars Rebels).</p><p>В 0 ДБЯ, когда были найдены чертежи Звезды Смерти, Бейл Органа послал Лею, к тому времени ставшую его доверенной помощницей в делах Сопротивления, к Оби-Вану Кеноби за помощью, а сам отправился на Альдераан, где и погиб во время взрыва после выстрела Звезды смерти по планете. Это показано в фильмах «Изгой-один» и «Звездные войны. Новая надежда».</p><p>Талантливый политик и хороший человек, Бейл Органа был крайне значимой фигурой в борьбе Галактики за свободу — и в таком же духе воспитал свою дочь Лею, которая продолжила его дело.</p>
<h4 class="centered">Визуальные образы</h4><p>Бейл Органа — человек, мужчина, высокого роста (по разным версиям, 1,91 или 1,99 м), с карими глазами и смуглой кожей. Согласно разделу Легенды на Вукипедии, он родился в 67 ДБЯ, и на момент «Атаки Клонов» ему 45 лет.</p><p>В приквелах роль Бейла Органы исполнил Джимми Смитс (Jimmy Smits). Хотя появлений и реплик у Бейла Органы довольно мало, Джимми Смитсу удалось создать образ спокойного и уравновешенного человека, с хорошими манерами, аристократической осанкой и ненавязчивым чувством юмора. Кстати, вы могли видеть этого актера также в сериале «Сыны Анархии» в роли Неро Падильи (и на мой взгляд у образов Бейла и Неро довольно много общего). </p><p class="centered">
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aDY8.jpg"></a>
<span class="img_caption">Джимми Смитс, Бейл Органа (приквелы), Бейл Органа («Изгой-один»)</span>
</p><p>Он же играет роль Бейла Органы в «Изгое-один», где действие разворачивается за несколько дней до событий «Новой надежды», в 0 ДБЯ. Бейлу там 67 лет, однако он нисколько не растерял своей харизмы.</p><p><span class="img_left"><a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aDYq.png"></a><span class="img_caption">«Войны клонов»</span></span>Сериал «Войны клонов» наследует визуальный образ Бейла из приквелов — Органа показан высоким крупным человеком в традиционном альдераанском костюме, более-менее сохранены и черты лица. Однако вот передача характера, на мой личный вкус, сильно подкачала — несмотря на то, что в нескольких эпизодах Бейл Органа — главное действующее лицо, его персонаж очень функционален и утрирован, даже несколько деревянен. Он совсем не унаследовал харизмы, чувства юмора и легкости, присущей этому персонажу в игровом кино. Впрочем, в «Войнах клонов» многие персонажи сильно утрированы. Зато сериал неплохо раскрывает деятельность Бейла, его политические взгляды и его взаимоотношения с Падме.</p><p><span class="img_right"><a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aDYp.jpg"></a><span class="img_caption">«Повстанцы»</span></span>В плане передачи характера куда лучше поработали создатели сериала «Звездные войны: Повстанцы»: в нескольких кратких эпизодах с появлением Бейла отлично переданы характеристики «смитсовского» киношного Бейла: юмор, легкость, уравновешенность. Правда, с визуальным образом и анимацией повезло еще меньше, чем в TCW.</p><p>Говоря о визуальном образе Бейла Органы, невозможно не сказать пару слов о его костюмах. Всем известно, что художники по костюмам приквелов провели невероятную работу — визуал фильмов просто блестящий. На эту тему есть довольно много материалов, например, книга «Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars».</p><p>Конечно же, в разработке костюмов художники часто вдохновлялись земными историческими и национальными костюмами. В сенаторских одеяниях Бейла Органы можно увидеть <a href="https://eva-damngoodcoffee.tumblr.com/post/625905613061390336/seems-like-i-found-an-historical-source-for-some">отсылки к польским костюмам XVI века</a>:<br class="clear"/></p><p class="centered">
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aF3J.jpg"></a>
</p><p>Другие костюмы сочетают аристократизм, утилитарность и воинственность. Например, богатый бархатный плащ дополнен тяжелой крупной застежкой из полированного металла, напоминающей доспех, и металлическими наручами. В мундирах явно виден строгий «военный» крой, отсылающей нас к военной форме. Серый комбинезон перекликается с комбинезонами пилотов, а скошенный на правую сторону плащ скроен таким образом, чтобы давать свободный доступ к висящему на боку оружию (шпаге или мечу), и это не говоря уж об отделке, имитирующей патронташ (а может и являющейся им). На ремне и воротнике костюмов Бейла можно заметить эмблему Альдераана.</p><p class="centered">
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/3aF51.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
<h4 class="centered">Фандомное</h4><p>Но что же о фандомном? Фандому грех было бы не использовать этого персонажа, так прекрасно подходящего и на роль daddy, и на роль любящего супруга, и на роль равного друга-любовника. К тому же внешность Бейла позволяет авторам поиграть с size difference kink.</p><p>На ao3 на данный момент чуть больше 2000 работ, в которых фигурирует Бейл Органа. Почти поровну джена и гета, чуть меньше слэша.</p><p><span class="img_left"><a href="https://archiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/634804537956450304/he-is-reading-leia-a-real-paper-book"></a><span class="img_caption">© <a href="https://archiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/634804537956450304/he-is-reading-leia-a-real-paper-book">ArchieHabian</a></span></span>Среди гетных пейрингов превалирует канонный <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Bail%20Organa*s*Breha%20Organa/works">Бейл/Бреха</a> (bailbreha) и действительно, какой бы источник мы ни открыли, Бейл показан любящим мужем, хорошим отцом и безупречным семьянином. Что, впрочем, не помешало развиться фанону, в котором у Бейла и Брехи доверительные свободные отношения, и они либо по обоюдному согласию заводят отношения с другими персонажами, либо приглашают кого-то третьим. Довольно хорош в этом смысле тройничок <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Bail%20Organa*s*Breha%20Organa*s*Obi-Wan%20Kenobi/works">Бейл/Оби-Ван/Бреха</a> (bailobibreha).</p><p><span class="img_right"><a href="https://archiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/626433621783412736/you-would-do-the-same-for-me"></a><span class="img_caption">© <a href="https://archiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/626433621783412736/you-would-do-the-same-for-me">ArchieHabian</a></span></span>Сам пейринг <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Obi-Wan%20Kenobi*s*Bail%20Organa/works">Бейл/Оби-Ван</a> (бейлоби, bailobi) — самый популярный слэшный пейринг с Органой. Возможно, всему виной «Wild Space». Часто в этом пейринге у Бейла и Оби-Вана равные отношения, и Бейл выступает как спутник и саппорт Оби-Вана в приключениях.</p><p>Иногда встречается тройничок <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Obi-Wan%20Kenobi*s*Bail%20Organa*s*Anakin%20Skywalker/works">Бейл/Оби-Ван/Анакин</a> и <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Bail%20Organa*s*Breha%20Organa*s*Anakin%20Skywalker/works">Бейл/Бреха/Энакин</a>. Также на тумблере и ватпаде попадаются фанфики с пейрингом Бейл Органа/читатель, но это отдельный сорт англофандомного удовольствия, не особенно прижившийся в руфандоме.</p><p>Один из редких пейрингов с Бейлом, представленный в работах нашей команды — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Bail%20Organa*s*Anakin%20Skywalker/works">Бейл Органа/Энакин Скайуокер</a> (анибейл, anibail). Это пейринг с daddy kink'ом: как говорится, если бы Бейл позаботился об Энакине заранее, ему не пришлось бы усыновлять Лею.

</p><p class="centered">
  <span class="img_caption">© <a href="https://archiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/628083248612950016/me-and-eva-damngoodcoffee-have-been-talking-about">ArchieHabian</a></span>
</p><p>Надеюсь, это эссе помогло вам познакомиться с Бейлом Органой получше, и этот персонаж получит чуть больше заслуженного внимания! Читайте фанфики и смотрите арты с удовольствием!</p>
<h5>Дополнительные ссылки</h5><p>Бейл Органа в Вукипедии: <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bail_Prestor_Organa">англ.</a> | <a href="https://starwars.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB_%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BD">рус.</a><br/>
<a href="https://anibail.tumblr.com/">Tumblr-блог по пейрингу Бейл/Энакин</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Bail%20Organa/works">Все работы с Бейлом Органой на AO3</a><br/>
<a href="https://starwarshub.tumblr.com/post/182583359935/all-these-years-later-alderaanians-still-spoke-of">Источник гифки в шапке</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>